


Bad Hair Day

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur’s timing is off, but Eames’ is spot-on
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: ImPROMPTu Drabblery





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hairy  
> Genre: Meet-cute  
> Length: 100

The moon set just as Arthur was halfway through the dog door, which meant he transformed from his full wolf form to a hairy half-wolf half-man and promptly got stuck. He furiously fought down the urge to destroy the door and considered his other options.

“Er...”

His head snapped up and his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl. Eames was sitting at Arthur’s kitchen table, wide-eyed. “I thought I’d surprise you...”

“It worked,” Arthur growled.

“I wondered when you’d gotten a dog.”

“I hadn’t.”

“Er...”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“I _like_ the furry look on you.”

“Jesus, Eames.”


End file.
